1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for a semiconductor device provided with a detachable cartridge for contact terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices to be mounted to electronic equipments or others are subjected to various tests before being mounted, for the purpose of removing their latent defects. Such tests are carried out via a socket on which the semiconductor device to be tested is detachably mounted.
The socket for the semiconductor device used for such tests are generally called as an IC socket and arranged on a printed wiring board as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-071240. Such a printed wiring board has an input/output section for inputting a predetermined test voltage to the semiconductor device and outputting detected abnormal signals representing a short-circuit or others therefrom.
At that time, a socket body of the IC socket is fastened to the circuit board by screws and nuts through a plurality of holes provided in the wiring board.
Such an IC socket has a group of contact terminals in the interior thereof for electrically connecting terminals of the semiconductor device to the input/output section of the printed wiring board. The group of the contact terminals is exchanged to a fresh one if the stable electric connection becomes difficult due to any trouble or the end of the life of the contact terminal. To facilitate such the exchanging operation of contact terminals, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-243794, a socket block is proposed, having a portion for accommodating the semiconductor device, and a plurality of contact pins. The socket block is disposed in the interior of the socket body of a predetermined type by locking means to be easily detachable therefrom.